


in seamless sleep

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has some trouble sleeping with visions from the Force, Jessika tries her best to do what she can to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	in seamless sleep

The hallways of the Resistance Base on D’Qar when emptied at night reminded Rey of the hollowed out AT-AT that she had once called not her home exactly, but a place to sleep.

 

Even the droids were powered down with just a skeleton crew of them and various humans and aliens at the control centre but Rey could just barely sense them when she spread out the Force around her.

 

She had thought a walk outside might do her some good, still her restless mind but the ever changing noises from the jungle made her even more alert than she had been before.

 

Instead she chose to idly wander the base and practice sensing things around her in closed of walls, making her way past the corridor where the pilots of the various X-Wing and Y-Wing Squadrons slept.

 

She must not have been as quiet as she thought because she felt the sudden wakefulness of someone and the door to her left slid open to reveal Jessika standing there yawning.

 

“Rey?” Jessika’s voice was sleep ridden, “I thought that might be you.”

 

“You did?” Rey blinked, taken by surprise. “Why?”

 

Jessika barely held in another tired yawn, waving her hand to signal to Rey to join her in her room.

 

“Finn mentioned to Poe that you were having some trouble sleeping at the base.” Jessika explained once they were in her room and the door was shut to block out their voices. She sat on her bed and Rey took the makeshift chair made of a crate across from her.

 

“And you just happened to overhear?” Rey raised an eyebrow and smirked in knowing what Jessika was about to say.

 

“Okay I was eavesdropping,” Jessika shrugged, “But what kind of a pilot would I be if I just let Poe talk to his crush without getting some dirt on him.” She smiled apologetically at Rey, “It was by accident promise.”

 

Rey sighed, “It’s fine. Finn’s sweet to worry.” She’d have to thank him for keeping an eye on her while knocking him to the ground their next sparring endeavour for sharing it with Poe.

 

He meant well and she knew it, they had to look out for each other after all.

 

“He’s not the only one worrying.” Jessika caught her eyes, eerily serious from the joking Jessika she was used to seeing when they ate their meals together, “What’s going on?”

 

“I don’t know.” Rey shrugged, “It’s just...there are times I have these dreams.”

 

Dark corridors that fell beneath her feet. Her name called out but someone she couldn’t place. The fallen bodies of lost Jedi before her.

 

Her fingers skidded over the lightsaber at her side, the cold metal grounding her back to reality.

 

Jessika looked over at her quietly, “I’m guessing this has something to do with the Force. Have you talked to your Master about these?”

 

She repeated her shrug, “We’ve both tried to see the cause of them but haven’t figured it all out yet.”

 

And she wasn’t even sure they were still visions and not just nightmares that haunted her now.

 

Jessika fell silent for a minute and then patted the spot in the bed next to her, making Rey curious and she stood up and slipped into the spot.

 

Once she was Jessika slipped and arm over her shoulder, dragging them both onto the small bed, pressing them together and dropping an arm loosely over Rey’s side so she could easily slip out if need be.

 

“My first flight mission I threw up afterwards.” Jessika began softly and Rey startled, trying to reconcile the Jessika she knew who jumped into the cockpit with ease and stepped out with a victorious grin when she back.

 

Jessika noticed her surprised and chuckled, “I know, it took me a while to get there but I did. I still think about that first fight though. It was easy while it was happening but afterwards…I’d lost a few friends and it hit me.”

 

Rey reached down to find Jessika’s hand at her side, her thumb stroking Jessika’s palm encouragingly.

 

“I don’t have the Force like you and there’s times I wish I did and times I’m glad I don’t. I mean for one thing I envy that lightsaber on your side.” Jessika teased, making Rey laugh and unclip it from her belt to move it to the nightstand with only her mind, “And I envy that.” Jessika nodded at the trick, “But if it comes with all those visions and dreams and being able to feel so much around you? I think it’s got to be tough.”

 

“I’d like to think it’ll get easier.” Rey replied, “It is amazing, to sense all these things, things I’d never thought I would see and see them in the Force.” She thought of the animals in the jungle beyond their walls, creatures she didn’t know the names for but could draw them on a paper like the back of her hand just by closing her eyes and reaching out with her thoughts.

 

“But when it comes to sleeping you see too much.” Jessika pointed, “Maybe you just need a focus point.”

 

Rey’s brow furrowed in thought, “What do you mean?”

 

“Pick something to sense while you’re trying to sleep.” Jessika explained, “I used to do that when I had nightmares. I still do,” She nodded at the window, “I just look at the stars and think of flying and my ship and all the control I have of it then and nothing else.”

 

Rey hummed, taking a deep breath and reaching out.

 

Far away in the hanger Chewie slept in the Falcon, quiet growls emitting as he slept. Closer to her and Jessika was Poe and the soft glow of BB-8 in the corner of his room. Somewhere in between was Finn those two in the base was Finn, a datapad in his hand from falling asleep while reading.

 

But there right in front of her was Jessika, with a smile on her face as she watched Rey and her heart beat a soothing presence in Rey’s ears.

 

“I think you’re right,” Rey mumbled sleepily, “It could work.”

 

All thoughts of the corridors, real and imaginary, faded in her mind; she could see Jessika’s bright eyes in the moonlit glow from the window and sense Jessika fading into sleep herself.

 

“That’s good.” Jessika mumbled back and it was the last thing Rey heard as sleep over took them both.

 

~~

 

“You’re always welcome to crash here.” Jessika said stretching her arms the next morning when they both woke up. “And if the other pilots give you a hard time coming out of my room just let me know.” She grinned widely, “I think they could use some shots taken at them in the simulator.”

 

Rey hastily tried to fix her hair up and snickered at the idea of it, she’d seen the runs the pilots had done on the simulator before and knew how Jessika prided herself in the top score even when she was acting as one of the TIE fighters.

 

“Thank you,” Rey said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Jessika’s cheek, “It helped greatly.”

 

Jessika ran a hand through her hair, both embarrassed and pleased, “If I get thanks like that then I’m not going to argue.”

 

“If you get thanks like that some more you’ll be late for morning practice.” Poe was standing at the suddenly opened door, grinning at the both of them.

 

Rey and Jessika exchanged a glance before Rey waved her hand, making Poe stumble back and the door shut in his face.

 

“Now we’re part of the rumor mill.” Jessika said, laughing as she heard Poe’s indignant yelp from behind the door.

 

Rey’s shoulders bumped her own as she laughed alongside Jessika. Their laughter broke after a few seconds and they sat on her bed, side by side with neither moving.

 

“Meet me for lunch?” Rey asked, looking over at Jessika.

 

“So long as you meet me for dinner later.” Jessika smiled, leaning back on her hands.

 

“I think I can manage that.” Rey said, nonchalant, before grinning so wide it showed her dimples. She stood and held up her hand, summoning her lightsaber back to her, “Thank you again.”

 

“Any time, Rey.” Jessika promised, watching Rey leave.

 

Rey stepped out into the corridor, using all her Jedi calming techniques to not flush when Kare came out of the room across from her and raised one knowing eyebrow.

 

Instead of looking around to see who else was looking she let her senses flow around her until they caught on Jessika again and she let out a pleased sigh.

 

Her dreams perhaps wouldn’t leave her completely but at least there were more pleasant things, pleasant one person, to let them slip away when it came to night.


End file.
